How the storyline in Mario goes
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: I believe there exists two seperate storylines in two different universes. Now with a bonus chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Many people debate how the storyline and universe in Mario goes, people think he's born in the Mushroom kingdom, then goes to Brooklyn then ends up in the mushroom kingdom again. But me personally I refuse to believe that the storylines in both the T.V shows and the games really go together.

If they do, how come there is never any mention of Mario once living in Brooklyn in any of the games? I've played a lot of Mario games and they make no mention of Mario living in Brooklyn, in fact I read once they are only two games in the series to make mention of Mario being from Brooklyn. They are the god awful "Mario's Time Machine" game and the "Mario is Missing" game. But guess what as terrible as they are. Both were not made by Nintendo hence not official.

I believe that the T.V shows and games actually have their own separate canons and hence two separate own universes. I believe that there's more than one universe in Mario's world. Let's make comparisons to the storylines in these two universes.

These are only my opinions and yeah I'm probably gonna make some wrong information. Don't go hysterical. But what I say isn't going to come out of my ass….I did my research, as well as playing many games I looked in many Mario manuals so that my claims can be backed up.

But hey as I said…might make some wrong information don't go hysterical.

**The T.V show canon.**

Mario and Luigi are plumbers living in Brooklyn, they are born to Italian parents in Brooklyn and have spent their whole young lives in Brooklyn with no connection to the Mushroom Kingdom whatsoever. One day they discover a secret wrap that takes them to princess Peach (or should I just say Princess Toadstool as she's never called Peach in the show.) where they rescue her. In the T.V show, this is the first time where they meet the princess, they have not met anywhere in their young lives whatsoever and they wish to return to Brooklyn.

They may have Mario for a last name or possibly not. In the comics based off the T.V show Luigi does however write a letter asking Peach that he'd prefer that he and Mario could be called the Luigi brothers. Why are they called the Mario brothers if they don't have Mario for a last name? Maybe Mario took on Donkey Kong once in Brooklyn and gained a lot of recognition for taking on Donkey Kong by himself and named a team name after himself. Or they could have Mario for last name. The few times Mario and Luigi are called by their full names in their series made it sound, that the makers of the T.V show realize how daft it sounded.

And seriously I can't help but think about the relatives that the show introduced. Since when did they ever have two cousins named Marianne and Lugineea? Or two hillbilly cousins called Mario Joe and Luigi Bob. Are the full names of their female cousins Marianne Marianne and Lugineea Marianne? Are Mario Joe and Luigi Bob's full names Mario Joe Mario Joe and Luigi Bob Mario Joe? Do all of Mario's relatives have similar names to Mario and Luigi? And do they all have equally stupid names?

But wait get this…one episode says Mario was named after his grandma to a psychic trying to get in touch with their dead grandma. Yeah Mario has a Grandma Mario and he was named after her. And the psychic relies to Luigi. "His name is Grandma. He must have been teased a lot for this." And Luigi says "Oh yeah but for different reasons, you see…" Mario then interrupts and get to contacting his dead grandma and the psychic replies to Mario "Chill out….Grandma….I mean Mario."

I'm not making this up. The episode is called "The Great Hereafter"

That right there blew my fucking mind. Just a second. You're saying Mario's full name in the T.V series is Grandma Mario!? Mario's first name is Grandma!? Is it Mario Mario or Grandma Mario!? PICK ONE OR THE OTHER ! ! !

The reason why I refuse to connect the whole Mario is from Brooklyn is from how little sense the T.V show makes. I know that the Mario games don't make sense in general. But the T.V show takes things far lower. All of Mario's relatives have similar names to Mario and Luigi, there's a possibility that Mario's first name is Grandma. (What kind of deranged mother names their son Grandma? Or Mario Mario for that matter?) The Mario Brothers meet celebrities from the 80's on a regular basis. What kind of plumbers meet celebrities on a regular basis? They have a pet that's mutated called a ratigator. Part rat and part alligator. There exist special dances for plumbers. They have Dracula for a customer, scary looking T.V hosts know how to break mummy curses….

It's never explained why they have this mutant animal on the first place and how this animal got mutated in the first place. Who'd want a mutant alligator with rat ears for a pet anyway?

In the animations Koopa (who by the way is never called Bowser) is a judge, he turns into Dracula, tries to become like Darth Vader, a roman emperor along with several things that don't make sense. The Mario Brothers travel to the past, the future, become Robin Hood's assistants….

This is awful ! ! As long as you're believing Mario once lived in Brooklyn do you believe all this bullshit too!?

As long As Mario is from Brooklyn, Where's Mario Joe and Luigi Bob in the games? Or the ratigatior? Or Marianne and Lugineea? Or their mom that looks way too much like a man and seems to change into a more feminine blonde in the comics! What happened there!? There's no mention of Mario ever meeting many celebrities from the 80's as well! Where's THAT IN THE GAMES!?

Not to mention there's no mention of Mario ever living in the mushroom kingdom as a baby in the show or meeting Peach as a kid. I know the T.V show was made 6 years before Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island and many years before Mario and Luigi Partners in time but my point still stands.

I absolutely refuse to take ANYTHING in this show as canon. EVERYTHING 100% in this show is non-canon. And I mean EVERYTHING. INCLUDING living in Brooklyn. Whew….let's move on to the game canon.

**The Game Canon. (What I believe)**

Mario and Luigi are born and have resided in the Mushroom Kingdom for all their lives. They never spent any time in Brooklyn or anywhere in the real world and everything in the T.V show never happened. (Thank God.) Mario's parents are mostly likely Italian immigrants, and it turns out that this fantasy world they live in has its own version of Italy. (Hey it can happen Mario and Luigi Bowser's inside Story has a fantasy creature that speaks French.) Mario and Luigi have actually known the princess ever since they were kids. (As Mario and Luigi: Partners in time shows) And have rescued her from Bowser as kids as well.

In the game canon, Mario and Luigi do not officially have last names. Maybe they live this fantasy world there exist people who only have one name for some reason. And don't give me that crap, about how they have Mario for a last name. I've played a lot of games and not ONCE have Mario and Luigi been called by their full names. There actually exists a mini game called Luigi Bros on Super Mario 3D World and there also exists Super Luigi Bros on NES Remix 2. Why are they called the Mario bros or Marios then? Maybe it's a team name because Mario is the most famous out of the brothers or something. I make no claims to know everything.

As well as living in the mushroom kingdom all their lives, they have two cousins called Wario and Waluigi who have done the exact same thing. The Wicked Bros. (Which is Wario and Waluigi's team name, they're not known as the Wario bros. Play the Mario Party games for prove on this.) Wario and Waluigi have never spend any time in Brooklyn whatsoever and the same can apply for every single character in the game!

Unlike the T.V series Toad and Yoshi are not one character, they're a whole set of species with this name.

EVERY game in the series takes place in the mushroom kingdom or a location in a fantasy world. Not one game has officially ever made the reference that Mario is from Brooklyn or the real world. The T.V show, movie and comics were not made by Nintendo and are not canon to the game series.

I believe that the Mario T.V show and the Mario games take place in two separate universes. These are only my opinions.

And if you want to put the T.V Show and game canon together in any way. Be my guest, but you'll give yourself a headache. I know a lot of people love the T.V show and I know certain things from the T.V show has become memes such as the "Mama Luigi" thing but it's still non-canon.

I'm not gonna start on the Mario movie canon, I do not a lot to say about that….and I've never seen the anime. But I will say this….

All I'll say that the movie and the anime have two separate canons and universes too. They are not canon to the games either. One of the anime cartoons has Mario being raised by a pair of turtles who were hammer soldiers for Bowser….baffling.

If you ever decide to play Mario is Missing or Mario's time machine. (why'd you want to is beyond me, but let's not contradict my motto, just because you hate something, doesn't mean everybody else hates it too) Let's say it follows the T.V show canon.

HAVE FUN ! CHRIST….I NEED A LIFE…..


	2. Bonus chapter!

**A tiny little extra**

The author Stephen is playing New Super Mario Bros on his Wii in his bedroom. When suddenly a random stranger named Tom bursts into his room.

"You're full of it!" Tom said in an annoyed tone.

"I beg your pardon? Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" Stephen said slightly alarmed.

"Mario has been to Brooklyn in the games! He's been to Brooklyn before Super Mario Bros!"

"Oh brother…." Stephen shut off his Wii. "Look I'm sorry, I did my research. Nothing in the games manuals for Donkey Kong 1, Jr and Mario Bros, states that it takes place in Brooklyn and the games don't look like Brooklyn. Look at Donkey Kong why is there fireball creatures in Brooklyn and as for Donkey Kong Jr, since when are there jungles in Brooklyn and enormous machines that Mario uses to electrocute Donkey Kong Jr? And look at Mario Bros! If you play the GBA version, why is there lava at the very bottom? When did Brooklyn's sewers have lava!?"

Tom attempted to apply "But….."

"Also let's look at Donkey Kong the ape himself, why did he decide to leave the mushroom kingdom or wherever he's from, come to Brooklyn and kidnap Pauline? Don't you think in a normal world full of humans he'd notice that he'd stand out and people would try to shoot him? Also look at Mario vs Donkey Kong Minis on the March for D.S, why does it take place in the Mushroom Kingdom and not in Brooklyn? Don't you think Pauline would want to be remembered on Earth and not in a fantasy world?"

Tom attempted to reply again "I….."

"Mario being from Brooklyn is not canon! So what's your proof, that's he's lived in New York IN THE GAMES!?"

"Punch-out for the NES has Mario as the referee. And that takes place in Bronx, New York."

Stephen had just been verbally bitch slapped in the face. He just stared ahead…

Tom smiled "What's your explanation for that, smarty?"

"Okay….how about this, in the games, at some point Mario decided to take a vacation to Earth, and took a vacation to Bronx, New York, he then went and saw some boxing, loved it so much, that he applied for a job as a referee there. He then went and got a priceless artefact in the mushroom kingdom sold it at a pawn shop and rented an apartment. It didn't mean he spent his childhood there…"

"BULLPATS! Mario's lived in Brooklyn! Mario's lived in Brooklyn!"

"I give up…" Stephen sobbed on his desk.

**THE END.**


End file.
